


Pretty Girls

by sozmom



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Girls in Love, adorkable dates, serious tooth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7019926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sozmom/pseuds/sozmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pretty Girls will be the death of you". <br/>Her father had said one night</p><p>Looking at Clary Izzy can't help but agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Girls

"We should go to the museum of modern art" Clary says after their training session was over. 

Since things with Jace were a little awkward Isabelle had taken Clary's shadowhunter training into her own hands.

She taught her how to fight, how to fight in heels, which runes to always have on and which ones were handy to know.

She even took her out to test some of the more flashy and dangerous weapons they had in stock. Clary appreciated the stun gun but agreed that the seraph blade was   
more her speed. 

"I've never been. Doesn't seem like my kind of place" Isabelle confessed as she packed away the blades. 

"I mean if it's not your thing we can do something else. We don't do anything but train nowadays, I miss just, y'know, hanging out" Clary shrugged. Isabelle took a moment to appreciate her slightly rumpled appearance. It was a nice change from how delicate she always looked. Plus sweat pants were ridiculously attractive on her.   
"I'd like to go" Izzy finds herself blurting out. "To the museum ... with you" 

Clary gives her one of the most breathtaking smiles Isabelle has ever recieved. 

She's pretty sure there wont be a peice of art in the world that could match the beauty of that smile. 

\---------------------------

Clary had insisted on deglamouring for the 'authentic mundane experience'

Izzy even agreed to glamour some of her ruins to blend in. Alec had given her a pointed look when he saw them on their way out of the institute.

"Be careful" he said placing a light kiss on Izzy's forehead.

"Always am big bro" Izzy replied. Alec snorted "Yeah well Frodo over there has a knack for finding trouble so stay sharp"

"HEY!" Clary protested. Alec gave one of his soft little teasing smiles to match Clary's glare. "C'mon Clary we better get going" Izzy said taking the red head by the hand before the situation could escalate.

Clary allowed herself to be lead away but not without sticking her tongue out at Alec.

Izzy couldn't stop giggling all the way to the museum.

She also didn't let go of Clary's hand.

Clary didn't seem to mind.

\--------------------

The museum wasn't so bad. Isabelle didn't really get to stop and take in all of the art as Clary kept ooh-ing and aah-ing over the art work.

When Clary did stop to take in a painting or sculpture in all its glory Izzy barely glanced at the work. She was too entranced by Clary's reactions. The slight o shape of her mouth when she noticed some minuscule detail. The slight furrow of her eyebrows when she tried to figure out the what the work was trying to say. The excited gleam in her eye when she finally figured it out. She was so animated. So beautiful.

'Pretty girls will be the death of you' her father had told Alec one night when they were younger. Robert had looked at Maryse when he said that. Alec had looked at the ground.

And Izzy. Well Izzy is looking at Clary and she finally understands.

Pretty girls will be the death of you. And she was happily dying.

\-----------------------------

They get back later than intended. Arms linked and smiles so big it looks like they're trying to out do each other.

It doesn't last long however as the moment they're through the door Alec is waiting for them.

"We have a situation on our hands. Reports from patrolling shadowhunters say demons are popping up all over the city. Can you two go and help Jace and Leroy. I need to stay and send as many shadowhunters out to help as I can"

"And I thought today couldn't get any better" Isabelle said a manic smile making its way onto her lips as Alec handed her a seraph blade.

"I could think of one way" Clary grumbles quietly.

"What was that" Izzy asked running her finger from the end of her blade to the tip.

"Nothing, let's go" Clary said taking her own blade from Alec.

"Report back when you're finished"

\----------------------------

The night ends up being demon fight after demon fight. By the time they finish up with Jace and Leroy Alec is calling them to help other hunters.

They fight in harmony. It's not as fine tuned and perfected as Her Jace and Alec's but it works. It works well. They tank through the fights. Izzy with her whip and Clary with her sword. They're a force to be reckoned with.

They come out victorious. With only a few minor injuries - nothing worse thank the Angel.

Alec gives them the full battle report when they return to the institute.

Izzy can slowly feel the adrenaline seep out of her system. She just wants to cocoon herself in her bed and never leave.

But right now she's got more pressing issues at hand. At each of the areas where the demons were congregating they discovered a little silver device at the centre of it and Isabelle would bet her whip that Valentine made them.

She needed to examine them. Figure out how they worked. However before she gets a chance to reach the labs Clary stops her.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asks, hands on her hips. She looks just as tired as Izzy feels but tries to muster up a stern scowl anyway. Izzy gets a little distracted staring at Clary's face. It was a nice face. Good for staring at.

"C'mon you're going to bed" Clary says when Isabelle doesn't answer her. Izzy snaps out of whatever sleep deprived daze she's in.

"No i gotta examine the .. the signal thing" Izzy said stifling a yawn. She almost jumps when she feels a hand circle around her wrist.

"You. Bed. Now" Clary says tugging Izzy away from the lab and towards her her room.

Izzy doesn't have enough fight left in her to protest. She follows Clary trusting that Clary will take her where she needs to go.

They come by a frazzled looking Alec on their travels. He sees them and huffs out a laugh.

"Y'know for the girl with the whip you're so whipped" He snarks. Clary flashes him a bright smile "You bet" she says and continues on her journey.

"I'm going to kick his ass and your ass for that in morn-" a yawn interrupted the threat making it less effective.

"Yeah I'm sure you will" Clary agrees softly.

Izzy doesn't remember much after that.

\------------------------------

Izzy wakes up at some unknown time of the day and she's not alone. She feels the body pressed against her before she sees them. She finds herself drawn to the warmth and allows herself to snuggle closer just for a little while.

"You awake?" the person whispers. Their breath tingles Izzy's neck and she squirms away.

A giggle comes from her bedmate and Izzy shoots up when he recognises its owner.

Sure enough lying in her bed is Clary Frey. Her hair looks a mess and there are bags under her mascara smudged eyes but she's never looked more beautiful.

"Good morning" Izzy says because it is.

"Morning" Clary responds before capturing Isabelle's lips in a heated kiss.

Pretty girls will be the death of you.

Izzy knows this because one stole all the breath from her lungs and made her heart stop.

"I'm still gonna kick your ass" Izzy murmurs against Clary's lips.

"Sure you will" Clary laughs before tackling Izzy to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess whose back.  
> Yeah major writing slump I had during some school shit. Back to prompts.  
> Thanks sing-inthedeadofnight for the fantastic prompt.


End file.
